


Randoms

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: One-off stories. Will be updated as they come to me....Reviews and suggestions welcomed!





	1. Chapter 1

(I don’t own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

Kakashi was a mix between awe, frustration, happiness, and some other emotion he couldn’t name, upon learning of Iruka’s new…habit.

“I can’t believe I didn’t know about this before!”

Iruka shrugged and kept cooking in their kitchen.

“I just…” Kakashi shook his head, speechless. “You really do it? That?”

Iruka nodded.

“In our shower?”

Another nod.

“Is that…is that why you bought the new bath products?”

Iruka smiled softly. Kakashi huffed.

“How long have you been doing it for?”

“Oh…a while now, I suppose.”

“And…how often?”

Iruka frowned. “Once a week, usually….sometimes twice, depending.” He avoided Kakashi’s gaze.

“Twice?” Kakashi exploded. “What?”

“Well, it depends.” It was Iruka’s turn to huff now. “Depends on how the week is. You know,” he turned to Kakashi. “It’s partly your fault. It can depend on your missions, how they go, how long you’re away for. That sort of thing.”

“Don’t put this on me. And….you enjoy it?”

“I do, I really do. It relaxes me. Sometimes it’s the highlight of my week.” Iruka blushed. Kakashi felt himself calm down and he sauntered towards Iruka.

“Can I…..help….with it?”

Iruka swatted at him with a kitchen towel.

“What? If I’m partly responsible then I can do my part,” Kakashi said, winking at him.

“I don’t know. You might not like it, you haven’t in the past.”

“That was before I knew you liked it like that. I mean, if you do it that often, and you went out of your way to buy things for it…special things….”

Iruka didn’t respond.

“Maybe I can just watch, then,” Kakashi suggested.

Iruka sighed. “Dinner’s ready.” Kakashi kissed his neck as Iruka began to serve the food out.

“I just can’t believe that you’ve been giving my ninken baths this whole time, and I didn’t know until now!”


	2. Chapter 2

(I don’t own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

Naruto was having a good night. Sasuke was finally in bed with him, and things were starting to get steamy. 

He hadn’t expected Sasuke’s hair to be so soft, or his breath to be so hot. For him to be exploring Naruto’s hands and neck, kissing everywhere.

“Sa…oh…that tickles,” Naruto whimpered, when he sniffled at his ear.

“Sa….ah….” when he licked his neck a few times.

“Sa…” Naruto was getting a little frustrated. Sasuke was all over him, but Naruto couldn’t quite get him, couldn’t capture him to bring their lips together.

“Oof!” Why did Sasuke punch him in the stomach all of a sudden?

“Akimaru! Get off him!” Kiba called, and Naruto sat upright. What?

Akimaru had jumped off the sofa, where Naruto had spent the night. It had just been a dream….and now Kiba was standing in the doorway grinning madly at him. An I’ve-got-dirt-on-you grin. 

Crap, thought Naruto. He had called out Sasuke’s name in his….dream…..crap crap crappity crap.

“Some dream, eh?” Kiba said, teasingly. Naruto began to blush. 

“What-what makes you say that?”

“You were talking, moaning a little.”

Naruto wanted to die.

“You’ve got it bad, huh?”

Please kami, let the earth swallow him whole.

“I don’t –“ but before Naruto could finish, Kiba cut him off.

“Man, you’re so in over your head with Sakura, I can’t believe it.”

Naruto stared at him. “Sakura? What?”

“Yeah,” Kiba said, laughing. “You were all Sa….oh…..Sa…ah…Sa….Sa….Sa…” he said, in a high pitched voice. He shook his head.

“Oh,” Naruto said, feeling suddenly relieved. “Sakura, yeah, Sakura.” He laid back down and put his hands behind his head, with a big grin. “Believe it!”


	3. Chapter 3

(I don’t own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

 

Bright Hyuuga eyes threatened to spill over with shiny tears. Hinata and Neji were sat on the sofa, watching a movie come to an end.

Someone sniffed. Hinata looked at Neji, from the corner of her eye. No one spoke.

Hinata pouted, and Neji frowned.

Hinata sniffed now, and fiddled with the blanket. The credits began to roll. Hyugga tears continued to threaten to fall.

Neji exhaled softly.

A box of tissues sat between them, waiting to be used. They had come prepared, knowing one would need it at the end of the film.

Hinata sighed softly, and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Neji watched the credits roll with a blank look on his face.

Hinata coughed lightly. Neji frowned.

The music began to play a sad song, to accompany the credits. The tears fell.

Hinata sniffled again. Neji didn’t respond, didn’t move.

After another minute, Hinata sighed, loudly, and looked at Neji. He didn’t turn to meet her gaze.

She picked up the box of tissues and threw it at him.

“Honestly, Neji, I don’t know why you insist we watch these sappy films. You know how much they make you cry!”


	4. Chapter 4

(I don’t own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

 

Iruka thought someone was watching his home for some time now, but no one believed him. The village was safe, he hadn’t been on a mission for some time, his students weren’t   
that daring. And really, he had no proof. But he swore something was amiss about the tree near his house.

He had taken precautions, regardless, setting extra traps and making sure his blinds and curtains were closed most of the time. But the weather was nice, and sometimes he got careless.

One night, he had been careless that way, when he knew someone was out there. It had been a nice night, very pleasant weather, and it was the end of a long week. He had taken a long, hot shower, enjoying it in part because there were no windows to that room. After he got out, he had wrapped a towel around his waist and was bumming around his bedroom. He was covered decently, and hadn’t given it a second thought, until he felt something in his gut, realized the curtains were open, and that there was a chakra signature that flared in the tree, before suddenly leaving the tree and running(?) away. He was left standing there in shock, but felt vindicated, albeit also creeped out.

Still, Iruka was, if nothing else, a nice guy. And he wanted to try to be safe at home, so, not knowing who or what might be in the tree, or if they in fact would return, he left a travel cup of tea there one day. It was left on his front step, with a picture of a dolphin drawn on it.

He left a beef bun one night, and was delighted to see that the recipient had folded the wrapper into an origami swan.

Iruka kept this up, not expecting anything in return, but enjoying the back-and-forth. One night that threatened rain, he left a poncho, although he truly hoped no one, or no thing, would be out on a night like that. The poncho was returned, folded and dry, several days later, presumably to air it out properly. Another night, he was daring, and left a bento box of rice, meat, and vegetables. It was returned two days later, washed and filled with wrapped sesame snacks.

This continued for about a month and a half, before Iruka decided it was now or never. He left an empty tea cup, and a note, that read:

“It will be cold tonight. Perhaps some freshly made tea, inside, would be nicer for you, than in this tree. If you agree, knock on the front door.

PS Shinobi friends know to check on me tomorrow morning, and an alert will be raised if anything is amiss.”

Kakashi was delighted by the note. After waiting what he felt was an appropriate amount of time, he leaped down and knocked on Iruka’s door, running a hand through his hair,   
straightening his mask, pulling his vest just so, before putting his hands in his pockets and giving a closed-eye smile as the door opened….


	5. Chapter 5

(I don’t own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

“What a drag,” sighed Shikamaru. He sat back on the sofa. Gaara stared at him, or glared. It was hard to tell, and Shikamaru didn’t have the energy to try to.

“You could be happier about this,” said Gaara, in his monotone.

Shikamaru sighed. “It’s too much effort.” He looked at Gaara. “I came all the way to your village, isn’t that good enough?”

Now Gaara was definitely glaring. “No one made you do that.”

“I suppose.” He paused. “No, my mom made me, really. She’s always bossing my dad like that too.”

“Then I suppose I should thank your mother,” Gaara said, stiffly.

Shikamaru sighed. “You sure we shouldn’t just stay in tonight?”

“I don’t think that’s good for a first date.”

This elicited a laugh from Shikamaru, albeit a tired one. “What do you know about dates?”

It was Gaara’s turn to sigh. “I’m going to ignore that. I know that on a first date, you put in effort. More than just travelling to the person. And going out for dinner, not staying in, is nice. It’s thoughtful.” He side-eyed Shikamaru. “Usually.” He paused. “Do you at least have a nice place picked out?”

Shikamaru shrugged. “I think so. I got some suggestions from other people who had been here.” He glared at Gaara. “Not that you were any help.”

No response. “It’s not something I want to choose.”

“We could just stay in,” Shikamaru muttered. “Watch a movie. Eat snacks. Find a nice blanket, curl up and take a nap.”

“No napping, it’s a first date.”

Shikamaru sighed, comically louder this time, and glanced at the clock. “This is taking forever. For-ev-er.”

“You came here for this, now have patience.”

Shikamaru was about to say something, when he was cut off.

“Shika! I’ll be right down! Sorry to keep you waiting!” Temari called from upstairs.

Gaara glared at him. “Do try and have a nice first date with her, hmm?”

“So troublesome.”


	6. Chapter 6

(I don’t own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

Sasuke hated Itachi. He hated him so much. He hated him for killing their clan. He hated him for not killing him with them. He hated him for being stronger. For being better. For being alive.

But most of all, above anything else, he hated him for one thing, and one thing alone.

His hair.

Sasuke hated, hated Itachi for having better hair than him. It just wasn't fair, he thought to himself every morning as he tried to style his, and failed to get it just so.


End file.
